1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an elevator system wherein an elevator car operates in a hoistway utilizing vertical guide rails, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for installing the vertical guide rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of installing elevator guide rails in a hoistway begins with the first step of installing wall brackets in vertical alignment in the hoistway. A rail section is brought into the hoistway and, starting in the pit, is attached to the brackets by rails clips. A second rail section is brought into the hoistway, vertically aligned with the first rail section, conected thereto by a fishplate, and attached to the wall brackets by rail clips. In this manner, the guide rail is assembled sectionally as the workers move up the hoistway.
Another method for installing elevator guide rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,219. Disclosed therein is an apparatus for suspending elevator guide rails from the top of a hoistway and a method for employing the apparatus to lower guide rails, comprising a string of interconnected guide rail sections, down a hoistway, section by section.
Another method for installing elevator guide rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,736, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Disclosed therein is an apparatus which is lowered by a hoist towards the lower end of the hoistway. For each guide rail desired, a guide rail section is connected to the apparatus. The apparatus is raised in steps, each of which is equal to the length of a guide rail section. At the end of each step an additional guide rail section is connected to the lower end of each row of suspended guide rail sections until the desired guide rail length is achieved. The guide rail is then connected to the building structure by wall brackets and rail clips.